


Efêmero como a Primavera

by Holanda



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, F/F, Shibari
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holanda/pseuds/Holanda
Summary: No reino oriental de Remnant existe um clã de vampiros que juraram proteger e ajudar os humanos em vez de vê-los como meros alimentos. Summer é sua líder e ela não poderia ser mais diferente de Raven, uma vampira solitária que se afundou no cinismo e amargura. Apesar disso, toda primavera elas se encontram e Summer não pode ignorar os sentimentos que existem entre ela e Raven.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Summer Rose
Kudos: 4





	1. À Espera

As flores colorindo jardins e os pássaros cantando indicavam que chegara aquela época do ano novamente, a primavera. Podia-se esperar muitas coisas, abelhas zumbindo, as melodias e cores da natureza, a felicidade pelo fim do inverno, os animais voltando a vida após os meses de frio.

Mas para Summer, era tempo de esperar uma visita, alguém que só vinha vê-la uma vez por ano, justamente na primavera. Ela sentava-se no chão de madeira da varanda com seu quimono branco e florido de velutina, na sombra, contemplando a beleza do jardim, à espera de um familiar pássaro negro cruzar a paisagem.


	2. O Corvo Pousa

As semanas passaram enquanto voava sobre os campos e os bambuzais, Raven viajou para o sul até pousar na varanda coberta pela sombra e sair de sua forma de pássaro, voltando ao seu corpo “humano”.

Summer sorriu quando a viu, usando seu velho _haori_ vermelho e sua fria _katana_ na cintura, o cabelo negro como penas de corvo e os olhos sangrentos que refletiam sua natureza mordaz. O oposto de Summer, que tinha olhos prateados gentis e simpáticos.

O iníquo tempo que as separavam chegara em uma breve pausa, apesar do cheiro de morte que vinha de Raven a incomodar.


	3. Um Desafio

O silêncio sempre foi confortável entre elas, Raven tinha uma natureza mais de afasia, enquanto Summer tendia a ser mais faladeira, quando juntas, as coisas poderiam ser um pouco diferentes.

— Esse gato. — Raven dizia e Summer a olhou por cima do ombro ainda acariciando o animal em seu colo. — O mate. Você diz que a vida dos humanos é valiosa e por isso alimenta-se do sangue de animais, logo a vida deles vale menos do que a dos humanos.

— Acredita que isso provará que você está certa?

Raven soltou a fumaça de seu cachimbo de bambu e sorriu cinicamente.

— Talvez.


	4. Conversa

O felino espreguiçou-se o fazendo ficar abaulado e depois esticado, Summer sorriu para ele.

— É impossível viver nesse mundo sem machucar nenhum ser vivo, melhor forma de viver é trabalhando todos os dias para minimizar qualquer mal evitável.

— Não gosto de crueldades. — Raven disse. — Mas para sobreviver é preciso ser forte e egoísta, e não mudarei isso.

Summer fechou os olhos e sorriu.

— Uma pena, eu sempre achei que você tinha um interior macio e um exterior duro.

— Verdade? — questionou soando divertida.

— Por que sempre volta?

Raven aproximou-se.

— Por que acha?

— Tola.

— Hoje eu irei amarrá-la.

— Estava esperando por isso.


	5. Amarrada

— O que colocaria no seu bitafe? — perguntou, naquele momento, não podia ver Raven, seus braços estavam amarrados nas costas por cordas de junco, elas abraçavam seu peito ressaltando seus seios parcialmente desnudos, as cordas ásperas em contraste com a maciez do seu quimono.

— Como uma mensagem de pós-morte? — Ela sentiu o hálito de Raven em sua nuca causando-lhe arrepios.

— Sim.

Ela não viu Raven sorrindo cinicamente.

— Insultaria meus assassinos.

Raven passou os braços ao redor de sua cintura a derrubando no chão de madeira.

— E amaldiçoaria os deuses também.

Summer riu vendo a outra deslizar para cima de seu corpo.


	6. Entrega

Ela suspirou quando os lábios de Raven afastaram-se dela, seu corpo ainda restringido pelas cordas, ficou um pouco hirto enquanto mãos frias abriam a base de seu quimono, um semblante atrevido passou por seu rosto ao perceber Raven a olhando com uma expressão que só poderia ser descrita como “admiração”.

Retribuindo o olhar, ela assentiu para Raven continuar, assim foi feito. Summer aproveitou cada toque, cada beijo, cada mordida, cada arrepio, cada suspiro e gemido. Tinha certeza que Raven fez o mesmo e desfrutou de todos os instantes, estava claro como o dia, principalmente quando seus corpos entregavam-se ao prezar.


	7. Até Logo

Um beijo de despedia foi tudo que Summer ganhou antes de ver o corvo voar para o horizonte. 

Por mais donzel que a primavera fosse, ela sempre chegava ao fim abrindo o espaço para a chegada do caloroso verão, e com seu fim, também é chagada a hora de Raven partir. Para onde? Summer não sabe, sua única certeza é que quando o próximo inverno terminar, ela sentará na varanda, de pernas dobradas, observará como flores desabrocharem, como cerejeiras florescerem e os pássaros cantarem enquanto espera o retorno de Raven.

Nunca era realmente um adeus, era sempre um: Até logo. 


End file.
